


Wrong Bed, Wrong Man/Right Bed, Right Man

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anonymous prompt, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Re-write, Season/Series 03, Sibling fight, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: The episode where ned goes into lips bed instead of ians but instead while hes talking to jimmy lip and ian start shouting really loud that the whole house can hear them about how he only did it because he missed mickey but he doesnt say his name until lip brings up juvie and everybody is shocked then he storms off. Ned looks like wtf just happened an lip says something about how hes inlove with someone else. When ian leaves he goes to mickeys house(maybe chilling with iggy) and the flufffffff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bed, Wrong Man/Right Bed, Right Man

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed af prompt.   
> Thank you for your prompt! So sorry it took so long to get to it. I hope you enjoy this! <3

“He was looking for me,” Ian says. Ned just drunkenly got into the top bunk where Lip was sound asleep, thinking it was the younger redhead. Oops.   
  
“Are you fucking serious? Him?” Lip asks with a look of disgust still on his face after having his sisters boyfriends dad/ little brothers lover poke him in the ass with a half chub.   
  
“Ian, what the fuck? You’re sleeping with Jimmy’s dad?” Fiona asks looking between Lip and Ian before settling her eyes on Ian with confusion written on her features.  
  
“Not anymore… I was before,” Ian says but stops.   
  
“Before what?” Lip asks.  
  
“Nothing, never mind,” Ian says putting his jeans on and a t-shirt while his siblings look at him confused.  
  
“Where are you going?” Fiona asks.  
  
“Out,” Ian says.  
  
“Ian, just stop,” Fiona says following him out the room and down the stairs, Lip right behind her.   
  
They’re all standing near the front door when Lip says, “Why the hell were you fucking Jimmy’s dad? Jesus Ian, what’s with you and old men?”  
  
“He was nice to me, and I needed someone to take my mind off of someone else that I missed,” Ian blurts out loudly.  
  
“Someone else? Who?” Fiona asks and Lip says just as loudly as Ian, “Still? Jesus, Ian. You should not be fucking around with him still.”  
  
“You don’t know him like I do, Lip, don’t fucking do that,” Ian says getting into Lip’s face for talking bad about Mickey.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t know him like that and I don’t want to. But I know he’s always in and out of juvie, that he’s the neighbourhood thug, and would rather be there than anyone knowing about him. And he’s sure as shit not good enough for you,” Lip says back.  
  
“Shut up, Lip. You don’t know shit,” Ian says.  
  
Fiona piecing it together says loudly over both her brothers, “Mickey? You’re fucking Mickey Milkovich!?”   
  
“I’m not doing this,” Ian says as he walks out the front door and storming past the father-son talk going on on the front porch with Jimmy and Ned.   
  
“Ian!” Fiona yells after him standing next to where both men are seated.   
  
Jimmy stands up and asks Fiona, “Where’s he going?”  
  
“I got a pretty good guess,” Fiona says crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“What happened?” Ned asks looking up at them all.  
  
Lip answers, “Seems like you were a replacement, man. He’s in love with someone else,” before shaking his head and heading back inside.   
  
*   
  
Mickey hears knocking on the front door. He was playing video games with Iggy for the better half of the night and got high. He doesn’t even know why he’s even still awake since it’s so late. Mandy was in bed asleep, Terry, his brother Rodney, and Colin went out on a drug run and should be back in a couple days since they left that morning, so that just left Mickey with Iggy.   
  
Mickey rubs his eyes as he heads for the door to see who the hell was knocking at his door at nearly two am.   
  
“Ian?” Mickey asks when he sees the redhead on the other side of the door, “The fuck are you doing here?”   
  
“Can I come in?” Ian asks.  
  
Something about his tone and his demeanour made Mickey move to the side to let Ian in.   
  
Ian mumbles, “Thanks,” as he walks past Mickey and into the house.  
  
Iggy looks between Ian and Mickey and says to Ian, “Wanna play?” holding up a controller.   
  
Ian looks at Mickey and he just shrugs. Ian looks back at Iggy and says, “Sure,” as he walks to the sofa and sits down next to Iggy. Mickey brings the three of them beers and sits on the other side of Ian. He drinks his beer as he watches his brother and his - whatever Ian is - play video games and all Mickey’s trying to do is not react to the fact that his leg is pressed up against Ian’s and he can feel that heat the ginger always radiates.   
  
*  
  
Ian kicks Iggy’s ass in the game. When they’re done Iggy says, “Alright, I’m fuckin’ beat. Night, douchebags.” He gets up and heads to his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Once they’re alone Mickey gets up and starts to head to his room. He stops and turns to Ian saying, “You comin’ or what?”  
  
Ian smirks as he gets up to follow Mickey to his room. They enter the bedroom, locking the door behind them. Ian pushes Mickey up against the nearest wall and starts sucking on his neck.  
  
Mickey laughs lowly, his hands on Ian’s hips pulling him closer, and turning his head to expose more of his neck for Ian. He says, “Guessin’ you don’t wanna talk about why you came here at two in the fuckin’ morning.”  
  
“Nope,” Ian says as he moves his lips lower down Mickey’s neck.   
  
Mickey moans. He feels the need to push Ian to talk about it and it’s stronger than his need to have Ian fuck him senseless.   
  
“C’mon,” Mickey says pushing Ian away. “Mandy and Iggy are home, we can’t,” is what he says instead.  
  
“They’re asleep,” Ian points out giving Mickey a look.   
  
“Still, man,” Mickey says.   
  
“We can be quiet…” Ian purrs moving closer to Mickey.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at him to stop himself from accepting Ian’s advances. He moves around Ian and strips down to his boxers. He says, “I’m beat,” before getting into bed.  
  
“I guess I’ll go,” Ian says turning to the door.  
  
“Nah man, c’mon,” Mickey says making room for Ian in his small bed.  
  
Ian grins and walks over to the bed. He strips down also and gets in next to Mickey.   
  
Mickey’s laying on his side facing Ian and Ian’s on his back. He says, “You take up so much room.”  
  
“Sorry,” Ian says, “Here.” He lifts his arm up and pulls Mickey to him, making him put his head on his chest and have Ian’s arm around him.  
  
“This is so gay,” Mickey mumbles.  
  
“Yeah, so are we,” Ian says back.  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey chuckles. He puts his own arm around Ian’s waist and hugs him closer. Ian smiles and settles his chin on Mickey’s head.  
  
After a few silent moments Mickey says, “So… Why’d you come here?”  
  
“Fight with Lip,” is all Ian says.   
  
“What’d that asshole do this time?” Mickey asks resting his chin on Ian’s chest to look at him.   
  
There’s an evident blush creeping up Ian’s neck. Ian says, “Just shit he was saying that I didn’t want him even thinking.”   
  
“Like?” Mickey presses.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Ian says placing a quick peck to Mickey’s nose.   
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and says, “Not worried about it.” He moves his head back to laying on Ian’s warm chest.   
  
Ian chuckles, “Okay, Mick.”   
  
“Want me to have a _talk_ with him?” Mickey says against Ian’s chest.  
  
Ian rubs his hand up Mickey’s side soothingly and says, “Nah, I can handle Lip.”  
  
“Whatever, tough guy,” Mickey says.   
  
Another few moments of silence go by before Ian says, “Thanks, Mick.”  
  
“What for?” Mickey asks.  
  
“You know,” Ian says. _Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, for talking to me about this, for caring, for letting me cuddle you, for just being there for me._   
  
“Anytime,” Mickey says, “Now go to sleep. I’m tired.”  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Okay. Night, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey hums contently and soon he starts to drift off to sleep. He knows Ian’s not asleep yet and he’s just on the brink of sleep but he still feels it when Ian kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms around him tighter, hugging him to his chest. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be, where either of them would rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> I am taking prompts again so hit me up!!! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
